


A Talk with Reese

by Wordon



Category: Person Of Interest - Fandom, Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9050995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordon/pseuds/Wordon
Summary: “你该向哈罗德表白。”我说。今天可是圣诞节！他该向爱了快有五年的人表白了。





	

“一开始我就想知道他究竟是什么人。”  
黑发男人坐在我面前，他非常英俊，已有银丝在发间，但神采奕奕。  
“我去跟踪他，想知道他工作的地方，还有住所——我真的成功过，我是说，工作的地方，但他马上发现并且摆脱了那个身份。你知道，在隐藏身份这事上哈罗德真的是个老狐狸。”  
我笑了，对他点头。  
“但是住所我从来没找见过。或许是因为那是个私密的地方，他格外地注意对它的保护。我对他的跟踪也总是失败……总之，几个月后，我放弃了这种做法，那时候我们彼此也比较熟悉了。我们开始参与到彼此的过去，我忽然发现我的过去对他来说是完全透明的——这很不舒服，但他的过去也被我发现的时候，我突然觉得这是一种亲密。”  
“那时候他送给了我一份生日礼物，一套公寓，就在我喜欢的公园旁边。我不知道他是怎么知道我喜欢那里的，但是打开窗户我发现那个公园和我的老棋友就在楼下。”  
“或许就是在那个瞬间我爱上他的。”他停顿了一下，似是在回味那种感情，“他一直对我很好，我们当时并不熟悉，但他真的对我付出了很多。打开窗户的那一刹那时，我——我不知道该怎么说，就好像心被击中了一样。老天，这真是个俗套的比喻。”他笑着摇摇头，然后继续说，“我不知道他对我的想法，但是我已经爱上他了。后来他被Root绑架——天知道没有他的那几天我是怎么熬过去的。我睡不着觉。我满脑子都是他，我担心得要死过去了。我知道这没有必要，但是我就是没法説服自己去接受一种没有他的生活。”他吸了口气，然后笑了一下，“其实和后来发生的许多事相比那不算什么，是吧？但是那时候就是天塌了一般的感觉。或许是事情发生得太突然——我才刚爱上他不久就发生这种事，而且我还没有告诉他——”  
“你现在也没有告诉他。”我补充道。  
“嗯，是啊。”他点点头，望着地板，“但是多少有些习惯了，这种——不是恋人的恋人关系。”他停了下来，一分忧伤爬上他的脸，“你知道吗？我现在还不知道他住在哪里。这是我们相遇的第五年了，我还是没有找到。我是说，如果有一天我忽然下定了决心要跟他表白，或者——不知道会是什么原因——想要马上见到他，或者说、或者说给他一个惊喜——我都没法找到那个地方。我不可能让他一拉开窗帘就看到花园里摆放的蜡烛，我不可能让他看到床头柜上摆了卡片和花，我也——没办法敲响他的门，请他让我进去。”  
“或许你可以问问他。”我说。  
“不……”他无奈地笑了起来，眼里居然有点湿润，“他是个注重隐私的人，还记得吗？如果他不主动告诉我，还在跟踪时甩掉我，肯定是他不希望被发现。直接问他会带来难堪的，他没法告诉我。”  
“我不应该随便给人情感上的建议，但你应该去告诉他你的心意。”我说，“嘿，你就是这么打算的吗？圣诞节对着我倾诉你的感觉？你真不该这么做。圣诞节不是这么过的。”  
“哦……哈罗德是怎么造出来你的？”他哭笑不得地说。  
“他给了我学习的能力，我是以你们每一个普通人为教材来学习的。”我说，“但刚才那些都是出于我的感觉。你相信我有感觉，对吧？”  
“是的。”他坐直身子，对我点点头，“我有件事想拜托你。”  
“是什么？”  
“如果——如果事情真的无法挽回，如果我们真的陷入了绝境——不要让他成为牺牲的那个人。Root说过，他想过把病毒植入撒玛利亚人体内，但是被她阻止了。如果他成功的话，撒玛利亚人的特工早就把他杀掉了。答应我，如果有一天我们真的走到了那一步——一定要牺牲一个人去毁灭它、或是保护你，就让我去。”  
“……我不该接受这样的委托，你们的生命是一样宝贵的，父亲一定不会让我这么做。”  
“但你是你，你知道有时候必须做出选择，如果到了那一步，请你选择我。”  
我沉默了。  
“这不代表我们的生命有尊卑，机器，这只是一个请求。”他说，“请你从爱情的角度看这一点，我只是想让我的爱人有机会活下去。”  
“我……我不确定。”  
“听着，五年前我就该死去了，我选好了房间，选好了毒药，一心想给自己一个了结——但哈罗德出现了。他给了我活下去的机会，而我也要给他同样的机会。”  
“好吧。”我横下心，说。  
“谢谢。”  
他的电话响了起来，他接起来，是我父亲的电话。  
我不该偷听的，但你们知道，所有的通话我都听得到。  
“嘿芬奇，”他用轻松的语调说，“来祝我圣诞快乐吗？”  
“里瑟先生，”我听到了父亲含笑的声音，但比他平时要轻柔些，“我希望没有打扰你休息。”  
“当然没有。你在做什么？”  
“嗯……站在窗口看夜景？”  
“听起来很不错，希望你能看到烟花。”  
“嗯……”哈罗德沉默了下，“圣诞快乐？”  
“圣诞快乐。”  
电话挂断了。  
他看着手机，有些出神。像是被他的目光召唤一般，它又响了起来。  
“是我。”还是哈罗德的电话，他接得有些手忙脚乱。  
“里瑟先生……我爱你。”  
他愣住了，看着虚空很久没有作出回应。  
“我很抱歉，我，”哈罗德在电话里结结巴巴的，“我不该这么草率的——希望你不要介意。”  
“不，哈罗德——”  
“你不介意？”哈罗德慌张地打断了他，“还是——”  
“我爱你。”他终于说出了这句话，“我也爱你。”他激动地捂住了自己的嘴，然后又说，“看在上帝份儿上，我们为什么不早点说出来？”  
“上帝啊，我也不知道……”哈罗德道，他的声音从来没这么感性过，“我只是觉得自己非告诉你不可，就在今天晚上。”  
“你现在在哪？我去找你。”他走向门廊拿起自己的外套。  
“我……我在你楼上。”  
“什么？”他停下了动作。  
“我就住在你楼上。嗯……你搬进来之前就住在这了。”  
“哈罗德……我马上上去。”  
公寓的门关上了。我退出了里瑟的电脑，整理了一下这一晚的信息，把它们保存在了特别的文件夹里。  
哈罗德的房间总是隔绝监控的。我不是想要知道这后半夜发生了什么，只是告诉你们这个事实——别想从我这里拿到那些信息了。  
我能告诉你们的只有……在伪造身份的时候，哈罗德·芬奇的居住点就已经和约翰·里瑟的放在一起了。  
圣诞快乐。


End file.
